Heleui
by Yayizaki
Summary: C'est Halloween! Et il faut bien que tout le monde se déguise / Léger Slash McDanno


**Joyeux Halloween à tous ceux qui le fêtes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heleuï<strong>

Comment il avait réussi à se faire piéger, il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment. Mais il avait le vague souvenir d'une soirée très arrosée, et d'un NavySEAL qui le regardait avec des yeux de cocker. Regard qu'il retrouva le lendemain matin sur le visage de sa fille qui avait appuyé la demande de Steve.

Alors il était là, seul dans la chambre, en sous vêtement, et en train de maudire le grand brun d'une force dont il ne serait jamais cru capable.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il avait reconnu la démarche.

-Danno? Tu viens, tout le monde est là!

-Non. Je vais rester ici. Et j'attendrai la fin de la soirée.

-Hey babe! Tu as promis! Alors tu mets ton costume, et tu descends nous rejoindre!

-Mais tout le monde va se moquer de moi, grimaça le Lieutenant.

Steve se rapprocha de lui, l'entoura de ses bras et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Danno... C'est Halloween. Tout le monde a des costumes, et tout le monde est ridicule.

-Non... Oh non! Enfin, regarde toi! Tu as choisi le costume le plus approprié qu'il soit. Et je dois dire que ce collant bleu et cette cape rouge te vont à merveille. Si tu pouvais garder le costume quelques jours de plus...

Steve éclata de rire.

-Bien essayé Babe. Je garderai le costume si tu nous rejoins avec le tien. Et pour ta gouverne, c'est Gracie qui a choisi le costume de Superman pour moi...

-Oui je me doute... Toi tu aurais certainement choisi Rambo! Est-ce que les gars sont arrivés?

-Tout le monde est là... Et tu devrais vois Kamekona dans son costume de sumo. Ca vaut le détour.

Williams retint un fou-rire en imaginant l'imposant hawaiien portant le mawashi. Oui, il fallait qu'il voit ça. Mais Steve ne le laisserait certainement pas descendre sans son costume.

-Et si je me déguisais plutôt en momie? Va me chercher du papier toilette!

-Parce que tu crois que tu auras l'air moins ridicule enroulé dans du papier toilette que dans ce costume là?

Tout en parlant, il avait désigné le tas de tissu qui attendait toujours sur le lit. Danny soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au balcon, où une lanterne sculptée dans une noix de coco - une noix de coco... n'y avait-il donc aucune citrouille sur cette ile? - lui faisait une affreuse grimace.

-Je mettrais ce costume quand j'aurai vu celui des gars. Alors s'il te plait, demande leur de monter.

-Et tu comptes les recevoir dans cette tenue? Je pensais que ça m'était réservé! reprit le NavySEAL en se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Danny se dit que si il arrivait à détourner l'attention du brun, il pourrait peut être lui faire oublier le costume idiot, ou dans le pire des cas s'échapper par le balcon. Il se releva donc, entoura Steve dans ses bras et laissa ses mains descendre le long du nylon pour caresser les fesses moulées dans le slip rouge.

Steve inspira profondément, puis expira lentement, pour se contrôler.

-Danny! Ce costume est très moulant... Ca risque de faire mauvaise impression auprès des amis de Grace et de leurs parents si jamais je redescends avec une érection, murmura le brun, les lèvres posées sur le front du blond.

Danny eut un sourire machiavélique et fut sur le point de reprendre ses caresses quand Chin arriva dans la chambre.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites? Tout le monde vous attend en bas.

Danny pivota rapidement pour se cacher derrière Steve. Il n'était pas du genre pudique devant un homme, mais Jenna et Kono pouvaient débarquer à tout moment. Il osa un regard vers son collègue pour voir son costume.

-Oh! Un vampire... Comme c'est original! commenta-t-il.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le couloir, suivit d'un bruit de chute, puis d'un fou rire cristallin. Les trois hommes regardèrent vers la porte et virent arriver Jenna, dont le costume hippie débordait de franges et donnait mal au yeux du fait des couleurs, puis Kono, qui avançait presque en sautillant, gênée dans ses mouvements par la jupe longue et serrée qui symbolisait la queue de poisson de son costume de sirène.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Tout le monde vous attend... Vous ratez la soirée! lança Jenna dans un sourire.

-Danny ne veut pas mettre son costume, répondit Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Danny, ne fais pas l'enfant, et mets ton costume qu'on puisse aller s'amuser! fit Kono en se frottant un genou.

-Et puis tu vas faire de la peine à Grace si tu ne participes pas à sa fête. Elle est tellement heureuse! reprit Chin.

-Oh! C'est petit ça, Dracula! C'est vraiment petit! fit Danny en fronçant les sourcils.

-Papa! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je voulais te présenter aux parents de Tommy!

L'irruption de la petite dans la pièce fit sursauter tout le monde, et Danny se cacha un peu plus derrière Steve. Il ne s'était jamais montré à sa fille en sous-vêtement, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencé. Il regarda Grace et sourit. La petite débordait de bonheur dans son costume de chat. Il ne put pas résister plus longtemps.

-Bon... Ok! Ok! Je vais mettre le costume. Mais je vous préviens, que si jamais des photos de cette soirée venaient à circuler, cette île ne serait pas assez grande pour vous soustraire à ma colère!

Ses quatre coéquipiers mirent leurs mains sur leurs cœurs et sourirent. Danny secoua la tête en soupirant. Il demanda à Steve de rester pour l'aider à mettre le costume, et les autres quittèrent la pièce en emmenant Grace avec eux.

-Tu sais que je te déteste pour ça!

-Bien sur Danno, tout ce que tu voudras!

Il descendait l'escalier tant bien que mal. Ce costume n'était vraiment pas pratique. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt aux bas des escaliers et regarda autour de lui.

La décoration était stupéfiante, avec les fausses toiles d'araignées, les petits fantômes accrochés au plafond, et toutes ces ridicules noix de coco sculptés dans d'affreuses grimaces. Un cercueil - et Danny ne voulait pas savoir d'où il sortait - trônait sur la terrasse et servait de glacière géante.

Grace se rua vers lui en le voyant et le prit par la main pour l'emmener vers un King Kong plus vrai que nature qui tenait dans ses bras une blonde platine dans une robe blanche. Il se détendit un peu.

Après tout, Steve avait raison. C'était Halloween, et tout le monde portait un costume ridicule.

La maison était pleine de super-héros, d'hommes des cavernes, de momies et de mort-vivants. Il aperçut un ou deux vampires, et même une femme déguisée en boite de conserve.

Mais il n'était pas près de pardonner à Steve de lui avoir fait enfiler ce costume d'ananas géant.

**FIN**

_Heleuï : Halloween_


End file.
